Bless the Broken Road
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: After the Mariemaya Uprising the Family Reconstruction Act was put into place. Roughly six months later, one of the former Gundam Pilots finds out he has family out there. In accordance with the new Act, he is placed in the custody of his new family. So together with his boyfriend of a year and his three friends from the wars, he heads off for a new life in San Francisco.
1. Chapter 1

Bless the Broken Road

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owners/creators.

Summary: After the Mariemaya Uprising the Family Reconstruction Act was put into place. Roughly six months later, one of the former Gundam Pilots finds out he has family out there. In accordance with the new Act, he is placed in the custody of his new family. So together with his boyfriend of a year and his three friends from the wars, he heads off for a new life in San Francisco.

AN: So this is the rewrite of an old fic that I started and decided needed some tweaking to work correctly. Anyway, I hope it makes sense, though some things I will explain as the fic progresses, so please bear with me. On another note, I did fudge up the timeline for Charmed a bit, and shifted around some of the Charmed children as they didn't fit where they were. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.

 _Premonitions_

~Other end of phone conversation~

Prologue

Phoebe Halliwell, a third of the famous Charmed Ones, looked up from her laptop as she heard her youngest nephew, Christopher, crying from his room upstairs. Slipping off her reading glasses, she made her way through the old family manor house. She had to do this, as she was the only one home at the moment. Piper, her older sister and Chris' mother, was at the doctor with her first born, Wyatt, and the boys' father, Leo. Paige Matthews, her younger half-sister, was currently at Magic School, doing whatever it was that she did there as the current headmistress.

"It's okay, baby Chris," she cooed as she finally entered the nursery. "Auntie's here."

As she leaned over the crib to console her nephew, her entire body tensed as she was racked with a powerful premonition.

 _Two young men were up in the attic of Halliwell manor, looking over the family's Book of Shadows. A moment later, the older looking one of the two slammed the Book closed as he stared, wide-eyed at the doorway. The younger one looked confused for a moment before following the other's gaze, and his eyes too widened. The tension was almost palpable within the room. Another moment passed before both boys were looking back down at the Book, where someone else's hand had joined theirs. The triquetra in the middle of the cover glowed a bright gold before fading back._

As soon as the vision faded, Phoebe quickly gathered up the infant and practically ran down the stairs. She grabbed the house phone and quickly dialed an all too familiar number.

~Hello?~ an exasperated voice answered after the third ring.

"Piper!" she was practically bouncing with excitement as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder, all the while rocking her nephew to keep him calm. "I just had a premonition!"

~What?~ her older sister asked in no small amount of confusion. ~But I thought you lost your powers.~

"I know," Phoebe laughed. "But I had one. Maybe Leo can explain it, or maybe they're coming back. But guess what? Wyatt and Chris are going to be part of the next set of Charmed Ones!"

888888

Piper Halliwell looked at the three beings in her hospital room in frightened disbelief. She had just given birth to her third child, a healthy baby boy. She hadn't even gotten to hold him when the entire hospital had frozen and these three appeared.

"What do you want?" her voice quivered slightly due to her exhaustion and fear.

"Piper," the only female of the trio said patiently, "you have to understand. Your son has a destiny apart from you and your family. We have to take him. I'm sorry."

"You won't remember any of this," the shorter of the two males said. "There might be some echoes, but you'll write them off as your other sons."

"You can't make me forget him," she shook her head. "You tried that before with Wyatt. It didn't work. It won't work this time."

"It will," the female interjected. "You don't seem to understand. This is necessary for the greater good. Your son's destiny is beyond any of us. If you try and stop this, you have no idea of the consequences. We are trying to protect you and your family from a lifetime of heartache by not letting you take this boy home."

"Screw the greater good," Piper said through clenched teeth. "We don't need your protection."

"Enough," the female held up her hand. "Piper, this is going to happen. Don't worry, good things will happen to your family in the coming days. Gentlemen, clean this up. I'm going for the boy."

The Cleaners rolled their eyes as the Angel of Destiny left the room.

* * *

Ammie: So I know it's really short, but this is where it wanted to stop. Anyway, let me know what you think, and hopefully more will come out in the next few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Bless the Broken Road

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: The weather doesn't like me today…

AN: Fourth day of Christmas, as promised.

Chapter 1

Sixteen Years Later

Dr. Sally Po, head doctor of the prestigious peacekeeping organization, the Preventers, sat quietly humming to herself as she ran the latest batch of DNA through the recently established system for the Family Reconstruction Act. This batch had come in from the San Francisco branch, in the old United States. Her humming stopped, however, as she inputted the data of a family of four sisters, their spouses, and their children. A little button was flashing on the edge of the screen. That could only mean one thing; one of the war orphans already in the system was related to this family.

She clicked on the yellow tab and was redirected to a new page the computer was programmed to generate in these circumstances. Not even glancing over the name of the child in question, she scrolled down the page, to see what exactly the relationship between the family was. The Act required that the family be at least within the immediate family's immediate family, so the child was less likely to be sent to someone who didn't care about the parent.

When she reached the data needed, she paused to read.

Piper Halliwell: Mother

Leo Wyatt: Father

Wyatt Halliwell: Brother

Christopher Halliwell: Brother

Prudence Halliwell: Maternal Aunt

Melinda Halliwell: Maternal Cousin

Andrew Halliwell: Maternal Cousin

Phoebe Halliwell: Maternal Aunt

Prudence Halliwell: Maternal Cousin

Parker Halliwell: Maternal Cousin

Paige Matthews: Maternal Aunt

Tamora Mitchell: Maternal Cousin

Kat Mitchell: Maternal Cousin

Well, that was clear cut there. It seemed that this child was going to be placed with their biological family, and quite a large one at that. A small smile crossed her face at the thought. It was always nice to see the war orphans reunited with their families and finding a place to belong. She shook it off quickly enough and scrolled back up to the top of the page, it was time to find out who the lucky orphan was. However, her eyes widened when she saw the actual name. Was this really possible?

She quickly scrambled around for her phone and dialed her superior. Lady Une would want to hear about this one personally.

888888

Lady Une stared across her desk at the three young men sitting in her office. Why all three of them had come, she wasn't sure, but they refused to be separated at this point. It saddened her though that the other two of the former pilots had gone missing. Neither hide nor hair had been seen of those two since the end of the Mariemaya Uprising, though Quatre Raberba Winner assured her that they had kept in touch with him off and on over the past year. However, that was not the point of this meeting.

"Boys," she cleared her throat slightly and opened the file in front of her. "Since the three of you refuse to follow standard procedure, I'm going to have to say this in front of all of you."

"Lady Une," the small blond of the group smiled kindly at her, "the war made us family, and we are now closer than brothers. Anything you have to tell one of us, concerns all of us. All three of us feel very strongly on this point. So whatever it is, please tell us."

"Very well," she shook her head. "As I am sure you are all aware, the Family Reconstruction Act was put into place shortly after the Uprising to find homes for the war orphans. Slowly but surely, we are getting every man, woman, and child both on the Sphere and in the Colonies registered. It is a long and grueling process, but we are making significant headway in this."

"Lady Une," Quatre chuckled, recognizing the stall tactic for what it truly was, "we are all aware of the Act, since we were some of the first 'war orphans' you roped into registering. Could we please get to the point?"

"Of course," she sighed. So much for that. Now she would have to bite the bullet and get on with it, and she was sure it was going to be literal here in a moment. "Well, as I said the Family Reconstruction Act is supposed to find families for the war orphans, and, as such, we have found a match for one of you three. And not just one match, we found your mother, father, and two brothers, as well as three aunts and six cousins, all on the mother's side."

"Get on with it, Une," the raven haired teen scowled, not liking the runaround one bit.

"Alright," she glared at the Chinese teen, before taking a calming breath and turning to the final pilot in the room. "Heero Yuy, we have found your family."

Prussian blue eyes widened minutely at this proclamation, but otherwise he showed no sign of the news affecting him.

"In accordance with the Family Reconstruction Act, as you are still under the age of eighteen," Lady Une continued in a business tone, "you are to be placed within the home of your mother and father. Since you are a rather special case, I will be escorting you to San Francisco myself within the week and we will meet with your family then to decide the best course of action regarding your future care."

888888

The phone rang on the desk of one Paige Matthews, a social worker from the San Francisco area. Without any real thought, the redhead seated at the desk picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear.

"South Bay Social Services, Paige Matthews speaking, how can I help you this afternoon?" she chirped automatically.

~Ms. Matthews, this is Agent Waters of the Preventers,~ the person on the other end of the line answered. ~I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?~

"Of course," she scowled, why would the Preventers be calling her? "What can I do for you today?"

~Well, as I'm sure you are aware, the FRA is a program dealing with the placement of war orphans,~ Agent Waters explained rather hurriedly. ~We seem to be having trouble with the placement of a certain orphan in our care, and we were wondering if you might be able to help us out?~

"Sure," Paige agreed readily, she fully supported the program and what it was doing. "How can I help?"

~We can't seem to contact the parents of the orphan in question and were wondering if you might be able to get a hold of them for us.~

"O-Of course," she stammered slightly. "Can I have the name and I'll look in our database to see if I can locate them for you"

~Actually, the reason we contacted you specifically,~ Agent Waters sighed, ~is because of your personal connection to them. The couple we are looking for are Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. All the contact information we have on file for them is proving either outdated or something because we cannot reach them, and it is rather urgent that we speak with them.~

"They are currently on vacation," the youngest Charmed One answered automatically. "Wedding anniversary. And their sons are currently away at school, and work. I can take a message if it's truly that urgent."

~Thank you,~ the Preventer said in some relief. ~I'm forwarding you an email, if you could somehow get it to them and have either of them contact us, it would be appreciated Ms. Matthews.~

"Okay, I've got the email," she clicked a few buttons on her computer, bringing up the email. "So you just want me to give this to them and then call you?"

~Yes, thank you. And I have to stress the importance of this matter, we need to hear back from one of them, even if it is one of their sons, within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Have a nice day, Ms. Matthews.~

With that the line went dead. Paige frowned as she pulled the phone from her ear and placed it back on the cradle. She then looked back at the computer screen. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the email.

 _Dear Ms. Halliwell and Mr. Wyatt,_

 _In accordance with the Family Reconstruction Act, we are pleased to inform you that we have located your son. A meeting with your son will take place at the San Francisco Preventer branch at 9 A.M. on February 28, A.C. 197. If for any reason you will not be able to attend said meeting please contact your local Preventer branch between the hours of 9 A.M. and 5 P.M. Monday through Saturday._

 _Upon taking custody of your son, a Preventer approved Social Worker will be in contact once a month for six consecutive months. This is to ensure that the placement of the child is going smoothly and that no complications arise. If you have any questions or concerns please follow the above instructions._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lady Anne Une_

 _Head of Preventers_

As soon as she finished reading, she hit the print button and reached for her purse. She then turned off her computer, grabbed the printout, and headed for the exit. She had to get this to Piper and Leo, but first she had a couple pit stops to make.

888888

Wyatt Halliwell sighed as he made his way down the hall of the San Francisco branch of the Preventers. He had just returned from a mission in New York, tracking down a minor arms dealer, who actually had connections with a demon, not that he'd put that in his report. Sometimes he really hated being one of the strongest witches of the age, but what could he do.

He finally made it to his office and sat down at the desk to type up his report. He was about halfway done when a knock sounded on the open door. He looked up at the disturbance, and didn't immediately recognize the young woman. The uniform she was wearing was standard issue, but that didn't tell him anything. His guard went up a bit, he could've sworn he knew every agent stationed in San Francisco.

"Can I help you?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," she state plainly. "I need you to come with me, Agent Light. Lady Une would like a word with you."

"O-O-Of course," the blond hastily pushed to his feet. It wasn't everyday that the head of the entire organization made an appearance at their branch office, much less asked to speak with any of the agents. Though maybe it wasn't such a good thing that he'd been summoned. Of course, it's not like he'd done anything wrong, though he did have the reputation for taking the 'freaky cases.'

So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize the young woman had led him away from his office ad up two floors, to the executive floor. He finally snapped back to reality as she knocked on the office marked 'Director.'

"Enter," a firm female voice called.

The agent opened the door, "Agent Light, Lady Une, as requested."

As soon as Wyatt cleared the door, she exited and snapped the portal closed behind him. His blue eyes darted to it for a moment before taking in the room he had just entered. It was the standard office of an executive; large desk, chairs, the basics. What truly caught his attention were the three people in the room. Seated behind the desk could only be Lady Une, her long brown hair down and round spectacles covering her brown eyes. Beside her stood another woman with her light brown hair pulled into twin twists falling over her shoulders. The most curious, however, was the shaggy haired brunet seated in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He couldn't be older than his late teens at the most and was wearing civilian clothes, including jeans and a jean jacket. His Prussian blue eyes were assessing the half-whitelighter almost clinically.

"Agent Light," the head of the Preventers' voice cut into his thoughts, "so good of you to join us. Please have a seat." She motioned to the seat next to the boy.

With a nod, the tall blond took the indicated seat, doing his best not to fidget nervously.

"Now, Mr. Halliwell," she dropped his title, momentarily startling him, "how long have you worked for the Preventers?"

"About six months, now," he frowned slightly at the question.

"So you started here just after the Uprising," it wasn't a question, and Wyatt treated it as such. "That is ultimately beside the point," she shook her head as the other agent cleared her throat. "We actually called you in here today for an important matter dealing with the FRA."

"The FRA?" he asked confused, he knew where every member of his family were at any given moment, due to his powers.

"Yes," Lady Une nodded. "Now, we would normally be having this discussion with you parents, but we were informed that they are out of the country. So we called you in instead. Your parents will be informed as soon as they contact us. In the meantime, however, we are releasing custody of your brother over to you."

"Lady Une," he held up his hand, "I think there's been some mistake, my brother is in L.A., he goes to school there."

"Yes, your brother, Christopher," she pulled a paper off her desk, "I am, however, talking about your other brother, a match we found for your family in the FRA database, Heero Yuy."

She motioned to the teen seated next to him.

888888

Piper Halliwell smiled up at her husband of twenty four years, Leo Wyatt. True, they had their ups and downs over the course of their relationship, but what couple didn't. The fact of the matter was that they made it this far, and had two beautiful boys to show for it, who were now grown men who would probably resent her for even thinking that way. Anyway, none of that mattered at the moment. All that mattered was that she was here, on a deserted side of Valhalla, courtesy of her friends, the Valkeries, with her husband celebrating their anniversary with a second honeymoon.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss as they tumbled back onto the bed. They were just getting into it, when a large column of swirling lights began forming at the edge of the bed.

"Sorry to interrupt," the redhead who had appeared peaked through her fingers at the pair.

"PAIGE!" Piper screeched, pushing Leo off of her and pulling the covers tightly to her chin. "What the hell?"

"I said I was sorry," the youngest sister looked away. "It's not like I came here on purpose. Okay, I did come with a purpose, but you know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't an emergency."

"Look, Piper," her older sister was trying hard to keep herself from laughing, "why don't you and Leo get dressed. This is kind of important and we don't have a lot of time."

"Yeah," Phoebe grinned. "Though you two seem to have the worst luck. Though, you're still looking good, Leo."

"Get out!" Piper snapped at her sisters.

The trio of sisters continued giggling as they left the room. Piper sighed as she threw off the blankets and began looking for clothes. With a groan of frustration, her husband followed her lead.

"You know," he said, pulling on a pair of jeans, "I love your sisters, but they have the worst timing."

"Theirs isn't as bad as others," brown eyes darted to the ceiling. "Anyway, they've gotten better since the kids took over. Besides, I know they wouldn't interrupt this trip if it wasn't truly important."

"I know," he went over and put his arms around her and kissed her head. "Well, let's go see what they want."

The pair left the room and found the other three sitting around the little table in the other room. Paige had a paper clutched in her hands while the other two just stared at her as if she held all the answers to the universe.

"So," Piper finally broke the silence, "what was so important that you ruined my anniversary, which I was promised, by you three, would not be ruined?"

"This," the redhead handed the paper to her. "A little while ago, I was contacted by the Preventers. The agent said they were looking for the two of you for a case in the FRA. They contacted me, because they couldn't get a hold of you and I'm your sister. When I explained you were out of the country, they forwarded me this email and told me to get it to you as soon as possible. They also may have said I could've contacted Wyatt or Chris, but I figured the two of you might want to know that the Preventers found a war orphan who is your son."

"For the record," Phoebe raised her hand slightly, "I think it's an elaborate hoax. Someone trying to play off the Halliwell name. I mean, we do have a bit of a celebrity status, not just with the club and my column, but past events can be taken into account as well."

"With that in mind," Prue interjected, "it could be a demon or a warlock. Some big bad trying to get at the Charmed Ones, or even the next generation."

"It could be," Leo nodded thoughtfully.

"What you are not taking into account," Paige sighed, "is the Preventers DNA database. They run blood samples against other samples. That process is pretty much infallible."

"Oh, cause demons can't falsify records," the oldest sister scoffed. "Need I remind you of Cole?"

"Look, all I'm saying," the redhead glared at Prue, "is that it's highly unlikely that someone slipped something that big past a global—no, universal—organization like the Preventers."

"Enough," Piper waved her hands in front of her. "There are ways to figure this out. We could call the elders or an oracle, or sooth sayer, we have resources, we're the fucking Charmed Ones for crying out loud. We can get to the bottom of this, but first, we should probably get home and consult the book."

888888

As Wyatt pulled into the driveway of 1329 Prescott Street, the first thing he noticed was a moving van in front of 1331. He shook his head and cut the engine. What did it matter, really? So many people had moved in and out of that house during his childhood, what was one more? Anyway, he had more important things to deal with right now, namely his newfound brother who was currently getting out of the passenger side. With a sigh, he got out of the car and made his way to the trunk to help with the teen's things.

Once they gathered the three large duffle bags, they made their way up the stairs to the house. He unlocked the front door and let the shaggy haired brunet precede him inside.

"Well, Heero," he closed the door behind him and set the bag he was carrying down, "welcome to Halliwell Manor. Mom and Dad aren't home yet, they took a trip for their anniversary. But they should be home in a couple days."

"Then why are there people talking in there?" the teen pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's probably just our Aunts," the blond frowned, this kid was uncanny, he had to strain his ears to notice anything, and that was just barely, "we have three, and they each have a couple kids apiece, our cousins, and they all like to pop in unannounced."

Heero shrugged and followed his brother around the corner toward the kitchen, but his hand automatically fell to his waistband, where a small handgun rested against the small of his back, one he'd managed to slip by Lady Une. Wyatt slowly opened the kitchen door to reveal five adults scattered throughout. A man and a woman stood side by side between the island and the sink, facing the door; another two women stood adjacent to them, a brunette and a redhead; and across from them, seated in one of the chairs from the table was another brunette.

"Mom? Dad?" the blond asked confused. "When did you get back?"

"A little while ago," his mother answered. "Your Aunts picked us up. Who's this?"

"Mom, Dad, this is Heero Yuy," he maneuvered the teen so he was now standing in front of him with his hands on his shoulders, earning a glare from the stoic youth. "Heero, this is our mom, Piper Halliwell, and our dad, Leo Wyatt. According to Lady Une and the FRA, Heero here is my kid brother and your youngest son."

* * *

Ammie: Well, there we go, next up is day five, and we are on a roll. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Bless the Broken Road

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Still here….

AN: On the fifth day of Christmas, I give you Charmed. So here is the next update on my ongoing 12 days of Christmas. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2

Trowa Barton sat leaning against a large white marble pillar. His one visible eye closed, not that there was much to see anyway. Everything around him was the same blindingly bright white as the pillar.

He was about ready to go see his friends from before, but wasn't sure if he should just yet. He had just gotten the news that Heero was to be placed with his family. Apparently, the former Wing pilot's family was still alive and he was to now live with them. He'd have to see him soon anyway, that was his job now.

"Trowa," a man's voice broke through his thoughts.

The one visible emerald eye flew open as he looked up at his, for lack of a better term, superior. The older man was around 5' 10", with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He had been with Trowa since he had first taken his new 'job.'

"What is it, sir?" he pushed to his feet, making it look effortless.

"You're being given new charges," his superior sighed. "Two of them. Let's just say, they probably won't be too happy about it. But these will be your only other charges, as they will be taking up all your time. Trust me on that one."

"Was that all, sir?" the unibanged teen asked stoically.

"No, it wasn't," blue eyes rolled in annoyance. "You and Duo both are being relocated to San Francisco, where your charges will be located. Duo has already set it up with your friend Quatre, and I don't think I need to remind you that mortals aren't to know what we are, no matter how close you get to them."

"Of course, sir," Trowa nodded, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jeans and taking off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, and Trowa," the older man called after him, "its Andy!"

The former Heavyarms pilot just waved over his shoulder in acknowledgement of the comment before disappearing in a shower of blue lights.

888888

Chris Halliwell sat behind the wheel of his car, making his way home from school. He had planned to make his way to San Francisco for the weekend, so he could see his parents when they returned from their anniversary trip. However, he was two days earlier than planned as he had received an emergency text from his older brother.

 _Come home now. Family thing._

He had dropped everything and called his professors, and then called his brother. Wyatt had assured him it wasn't pressing enough that he could drive and not orb. So here he was, stuck on the highway and worrying about what was going on with his family.

Though if truth be told, he was glad to be going home early, as he wanted to have a talk with his Aunt Phoebe, or maybe his Aunt Paige. All he knew is that he'd been having some really weird dreams lately, about a boy he was pretty sure he'd never met before. He was curious whether it was possibly a premonition, not that he had that ability, or maybe a possible charge that the Elders had decided to force upon him.

He gave a relieved groan as he finally spotted his exit and made his way toward it. He really couldn't wait to be home. In fact, he couldn't wait to be done with school and be able to move back permanently, but that wouldn't happen for at least another year.

His thoughts were derailed, however, as he drove past 1331 Prescott Street. It looked like someone was moving in, which wasn't unusual, but the Porsche sitting in the driveway was. He pulled up behind his brother's car and, after cutting the engine, practically flew into the house through the kitchen door.

"Wyatt!" he burst through the door. "Wyatt! You've got to see…" he cut off when he finally registered the audience he had. "Uh, hi? Mom? Dad? Aren't you supposed to be on an anniversary trip, god only knows where? And don't you three have your own homes?" green eyes swiveled to his aunts.

"It's good to see you too, Chris," his mother gave him a look.

He rolled his eyes good naturedly and went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't mean it like that," he backed up and onto the counter by the stove. "Anyway, have you seen the new neighbors? They're rich."

"We'll deal with that later," Piper shook her head. "Right now we're kinda dealing with a family thing. I believe Wyatt has something he wants to tell you."

"Oh, is this about his boyfriend?" Chris scoffed. "Cause I've kinda known about that since they got together back in high school."

" _Chris!_ " his elder brother hissed as five incredulous stares turned on him.

"Oops," green eyes widened slightly. "That wasn't what you were talking about. So, what's the big news?"

"Right, so, Chris, this is our brother, Heero," the blond latched on to the change in topic like a drowning man to a life preserve.

The younger of the two turned his attention to the shaggy haired teen. His eyes widened even further and his mouth slowly dropped open.

"Au-aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe," he finally managed to choke out, "can I talk to you in the other room, now, please?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Phoebe answered, sharing a confused look with her younger sister.

The three of them headed out of the kitchen and made their way to the conservatory. The two females sat on the wicker furniture while their nephew started pacing. They watched him patiently for a few minutes, knowing that he would start when he was ready.

"So," Phoebe prodded once he had finally taken a seat, "what's wrong, Chris?"

"Yeah," Paige frowned. "You look like you've seen a ghost, and in this family that's not a good thing."

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "Aunt Phoebe, how do you know when you're having a premonition? Like a dream premonition?"

"Well," she pursed her lips in thought, "it is harder to tell when it's a dream, but the feel of it is different than a regular dream, it feels more real, like a regular premonition. But, Chris, sweetie, you don't have premonitions, why are you asking?"

"We'll get to that," green eyes shifted to his other aunt. "How do you know when you get a new charge?"

"How to explain this?" Paige bit her lip. "Okay, you know how you hear us when we call for you?" she waited for him to nod. "Well, when you get a new charge it becomes an intense ringing that you can't ignore, at least until you get to know them."

"Damn," he scowled.

"Sweetie, tell us what's going on," Phoebe reached out and took his hand. "We can probably help, even if it's not a premonition or a new charge."

"Okay," he sighed. "I've been having these dreams recently. And they aren't like normal dreams, they feel real. But in these dreams, I'm working together with the kid, that's currently in our kitchen, against Wyatt, who is the leader of all things evil."

The sisters shared a pointed look. They hadn't expected this to come up, ever.

"We're gonna need to talk with your parents about this, Chris," Phoebe chuckled slightly. "In the meantime, don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing."

"You know," green eyes rose incredulously to his aunt's, "you've always been a horrible liar, Aunt Phoebe."

"She may be a horrible liar," Paige cut in, "but she's right. We need to talk to your parents and Prue before we jump to any conclusions. So, don't worry about it and let us handle it for now."

"I guess," he frowned, not liking the run around.

"Well," Phoebe slapped her thighs before standing up, "we should probably get back to the others and get to know your younger brother. How weird is that?" she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Probably just about as weird as when you found out I was your sister," Paige shrugged. "Or when we found out Prue was still alive."

"Right," the brunette shook her head as they made their way back to the other room.

888888

As soon as Phoebe, Paige, and Chris left the room, an awkward silence fell on the remaining group.

"Well," Prue finally broke the silence, "why don't I show, Heero, was it? up to his room? He'll be in Wyatt's old room, right?"

"Yeah," her sister nodded, her eyes never leaving her eldest.

"Okay then," the eldest Halliwell went over and grabbed one of the duffles. "Follow me, Heero."

The teen nodded and followed the woman out of the kitchen, carrying the rest of his belongings. Once the pair was safely on their way up the stairs, Piper finally said what was on her mind.

"Just tell us one thing, Wyatt," she ran her hands through her hair, "are you dating Alec?"

"What?" Wyatt asked confused, not prepared for that question.

"Wyatt, you're our son, and we love you," Leo shook his head slightly. "We don't really care about who you date, or what gender they are. We would like to meet them and we'll let you know from there. But…"

"Alec loves you," his mother cut in. "And over the years he's practically become part of the family and we care about him too. And I you're not dating him, you should probably look into getting another roommate, because it's not fair to him."

"Mom," he held up his hands to cut her off, "I'm dating Alec. We've been together since we were seventeen."

"That would explain why he was always hanging around," Leo chuckled.

"So," Phoebe said, reentering the kitchen with Paige and Chris, "did we find out if Wyatt is dating Alec?"

"Yeah, we did," her sister shook her head. "Anyway, I should probably start making dinner. I'm assuming everyone's coming."

"Why wouldn't we," Phoebe scoffed. "We apparently have another Halliwell to welcome to the fold."

"I can help, Mom," Chris offered, moving to assist her.

"You know," Leo frowned in thought, "we still need to figure out how this happened. Maybe we can…" he trailed off as his eyes landed on the back door.

All eyes turned to follow his gaze. There, standing in the now open doorway, was an Asian teen. His dark hair was pulled back into an impossibly tight tail at the nape of his neck as his equally dark eyes assessed them with cold detachment.

"Sorry to barge in," he didn't sound overly contrite, "but the door was unlocked."

"It usually is," Wyatt answered, automatically falling on his formal training and trying to protect his family, and their secret. "Can we help you with something…?" he left it open for an introduction.

"My name is Chang Wufei," he bowed slightly, his eyes never leaving the group. "I am looking for Heero Yuy."

"How do you know he is here?" Wyatt frowned, his hand automatically falling to his gun.

"You know," a dark brow cocked at the action, "for a Preventer, you're a lousy agent. Is this really the best Une can come up with? I may have to take her up on her offer."

"Okay, let's calm down here," Phoebe stepped between her nephew and the teen. "There's no need for condescension. Tone down the mistrust, please, Chang, was it?"

"Wufei," a toneless voice said from behind her as the Asian teen's eyes narrowed suspiciously in her direction.

"Heero," Wufei shook his head, he could deal with his thoughts later, "I brought your bike," he tossed a set of keys across the room, which the other caught easily. "It's parked next door. Also, Quatre wants to meet your family, only he felt it would be polite to wait till tomorrow, give you a chance to settle in."

"Hn," Heero nodded.

"He also has the rest of your things when you want them. And the others should be here within the week."

"Hn," he grunted again.

"I'll see you later," with that, he turned and left the way he had come.

All eyes turned to the most recent addition to the family, but he seemed oblivious to their scrutiny as he stared at the spot where their unexpected visitor disappeared.

"Well," Prue clapped her hands together and gave her two youngest sisters a pointed look, "we should be going."

"But, we were going to…" Phoebe protested.

"No, Phoebe," the eldest sister shook her head. "We're going to let Piper and Leo have a chance to get to know their son. Besides, we have our own families to worry about. We can do a big family dinner later, say tomorrow, or even this weekend."

"That actually sounds good," Leo agreed. "We don't want to overwhelm Heero on his first day."

So with hugs all around and much grumbling, mainly on Phoebe's part, the other three sisters took their leave.

888888

Heero lay on his new bed in the bedroom he'd been provided in his recently discovered parents' house, listening to the old manor style building settle around him. His mind traveled over the events of the rather interesting day that he'd had.

After his aunts had left, his mother, he was still having difficulty wrapping his head around that concept, had ushered everyone but his brother Chris from the kitchen so they could make dinner. The food had been good, the conversation, not so much. They had mostly asked him questions about himself: Where he'd grown up? How he managed till now? Things of that nature. All relatively simple questions, but things he'd rather not share with his normal relatives.

After dinner, they moved to the conservatory for more seemingly endless questions and mundane conversation. Then Wyatt had left, heading back to his apartment with the promise of returning the following day. Once he was gone, Piper headed to the kitchen to clean up, and while he had offered to help her with it, she had just waved him aside and enlisted the help of Leo instead. So he had headed back to his bedroom, which found him in his current state.

He pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the time, and the lack of messages. The latter left him with a twinge of disappointment, but he'd get over it. However, the time was just past midnight and he felt confident in the fact that the rest of the house would now be sleeping. With that in mind, he slipped to his feet and made his way out of his room, intent on getting the entire layout of the house.

He decided to forgo the lower floor, since he had seen the entirety of it throughout the course of the day. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the hallway, he noted all the doors. He knew what each room was, his aunt had explained them all when she had shown him to his room. He listened for sounds coming from the other rooms. Determining that the occupants were all sleeping, he continued along the hallway, toward the direction of the attic.

At the top of the stairs, he stopped again, a frown marring his features. Apparently his assumption of the rest of the house being asleep had been wrong. Inside the attic he could hear voices, they were faint and he couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was definitely multiple people talking.

Having determined this, he pulled his gun from the waistband of his shorts and reached for the handle. The thought crossed his mind that Une would ream him for having the unregistered firearm in a civilian residence, but some habits die hard. Putting that thought aside, he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

888888

Chris waited till he was sure his newfound little brother wasn't going to leave his room before orbing to the attic to spend some quality time with the Book of Shadows. He knew his aunts knew something about his dreams, but just didn't want to tell him. So he was going to do some research on his own.

The only problem with his plan was that he had no idea where to even start. He decided to start with dreams, it was as good as any. As he flipped through the pages, he wished there was an index or even that someone would organize it. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the pages of the book began moving on their own. They came to a stop on a page that dealt with past lives.

Green eyes darted over the contents, and he had just finished reading when the pages flipped once again. This time they came to rest on a section about alternate dimensions and mirror realms.

He frowned. He'd never seen the book do that before. True, he had seen the pages move on their own, but it was almost like it was confused. He wondered briefly if his parents might know if this was normal, but if his aunts weren't willing to help him, why would they?

"Wyatt!" he called quietly, maybe his brother would know.

A moment later, a shower of blue lights announced his brother's arrival. Once he had fully materialized, Wyatt looked quickly around. When he was sure there was no immediate threat, he locked eyes with his younger brother.

"Chris, what's going on?" he asked, concerned.

"Sorry to bother you," his brother sighed. "It's nothing life threatening. I hope Alec didn't mind me calling you over this late."

"He understands," the elder male shook his head. "Now, do you mind telling me why you called at midnight?"

"I didn't realize it was so late," he flinched slightly. "Anyway, have you ever seen the book confused?"

"Confused? No," Wyatt looked confused though. "Why do you ask?"

"Okay," Chris sighed again. "I've been having some weird dreams lately, and they include our brother. Didn't realize that fact till I saw him. That's what I talk to Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige about earlier. I thought maybe they were premonitions or a new charge. But they got all secretive when I told them, so I thought I'd check the Book. Anyway, it went first to past lives and then almost immediately to alternate dimensions and mirror realms."

"Well," his brother looked contemplative, "if you're looking for advice, I'd say look into past lives first, they are a lot less messy to deal with than mirror realms. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the story everyone loves to tell about the day you were born."

"Yeah, you've got a point," green eyes danced merrily, and flipped back to the entry on past lives.

"Whatever you do," Wyatt shook his head, closing the Book with a snap, "I recommend you do it in the morning. And just make sure you don't do anything in front of… Heero."

"Of course not, wouldn't want to scare him away on… Ow."

Wyatt elbowed him in the side. He turned an incredulous gaze on his brother before noticing that he was staring, wide eyed at the doorway. He followed his gaze and his eyes too widened. There, standing in the open doorway, staring down the barrel of a small hand gun, was their younger brother.

Heero surveyed them both for a moment before moving further into the room. With his gun still trained on them, he made his way over to the stand they were huddled around. He glanced at the cover of the large tome sitting there but couldn't tell much from the green leather bound cover. His brow lowered marginally as he reached out to flip the book open.

His brother's eyes followed his every move, until they were all looking down at the book. All three of them were now touching the ancient tome, and they watched in wonder as the triquetra in the middle of the cover glowed a bright gold before fading back to normal.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, there it is. Please don't kill me... all will be explained in due course. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


End file.
